Nintendo All-Stars: Samus
Samus will appear in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Her in-game rival is Mega Man. Attributes Samus Aran has a wide array of projectiles, making her great at keeping her foe at bay. This is essential because she is a very slow character and is susceptible to many combos due to her size. She is also one of two characters who share a command jump (other than B). Moveset Y Attacks Y,Y- Cannon Hammer (A quick left jab then a downward arm cannon punch) Forward + Y- Forward Kick (A straight right kick) Up + Y- Left Upper (An open palm upercut with her left hand) Down + Y- Heel Kick (Raises her right foot and quickly brings it down) Air Y,Y- Air Cannon Hammer (same as grounded version) Air Forward + Y- Air Forward Kick (same as grounded version) Air Up + Y- Air Drill Kick (Spins upward in a drill) Air Down + Y- Air Meteor Cannon (Throws arm cannon in arc under herself) X Attacks X- Charge Shot (Fires a ball of white and bluish energy from her arm cannon; can be charged; charge can be stored) Forward + X- Cannon Lunge (Thrusts arm cannon forward with a fiery explosion) Up + X- Cover Fire- (Aims arm cannon upward and creates six small fire explosions above her at an arc) Down + X- Earth Blaster (Brings her cannon to the ground for a fiery explosion) Air X- Air Charge Shot (same as grounded version; charging slows descent; if still charging when lands, she still charges grounded version) Air Forward + X- Aerial Fire (Fires several explosions from her arm in front of her) Air Up + X- Air Cover Fire (same as grounded version) Air Down + X- Air Kaboom Shot (Aerial variant of Earth Blaster; projectiles moves downward at an angle) A Attacks A- Missile (Fires a fiery missile; chance to produce the green missile from Super Metroid) Forward + A- Grapple Beam (Fires her grapple beam in front of her; on contact, foe is pulled toward Samus) Up + A- Screw Attack (Shoots up in the air while spinning around quickly) Down + A- Bomb Drop (Turns into a ball and drops a bomb while hopping a short distance upward; can be propelled upward if hit by bomb during ball form) Air A- Air Missile (same as grounded version) Air Forward + A- Air Grapple Beam (same as grounded version with some slight differences; foes hit by beam are merely shocked; can grab onto ledges) Air Up + A- Space Jump (Gives Samus the power to continually jump in mid-air; can be done up to five times) Air Down + A- Air Bomb Drop (same as grounded version) Throws Right Stick + Sideways- Beam Throw (Uses grapple beam to toss foe across the screen) Right Stick + Up- Beam Shock Throws foe upward before continually shocking them with grapple beam) Right Stick + Down- Beam Slam (Uses grapple beam to slam foe to the ground) Supers Level 1- Zero Lazer (Fires a bluish-white beam of energy forward; lasts five seconds) Level 2- Zero Suit (Transforms into Zero Suit Samus; Y- Paralyzer (stuns foe); X- Plasma Whip (kills foe); A- Flip Kick; B- regular jump; lasts seven seconds) Level 3- Travel by Gunship (Goes in her Gunship from Metroid Prime; Y/X- gattling guns; A/B- missiles; lasts nine seconds) Costumes and palette swaps Costume 1- Varia Suit from Metroid Prime *Color 1- Yellow (default) *Color 2- Purple (Gravity Suit colors) *Color 3- Pink (Varia Suit from original Metroid when missiles are selected) *Color 4- Black (Dark Suit Colors) Costume 2- Power Suit from Metroid Prime *Color 1- Red (default) *Color 2- Green *Color 3- Pink *Color 4- Purple Costume 3- Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) *Color 1- Black (default) *Color 2- Blue *Color 3- Orange *Color 4- White Trivia *Samus is one of the first six characters announced alongside Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Fox, and Pikachu. *In the intro, Samus's vizor glows. *Samus is one of two characters who has a command jump that can be done five times, the other being Kirby. Category:Nintendo Category:Metroid Category:Characters Category:Fighting